


Shorty

by prettyinwentz



Series: Frerard Oneshots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frank is short and precious, M/M, Pure Cuteness, based off a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can totally reach the cereal box, Gerard!” Frank whines, as he and Gerard walk into their small apartment kitchen.</p><p>“Are you sure of that, shorty?” Gerard teases, smiling down at his adorably short boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute lil (extremely) short ficlet for you guys! Hope you all enjoy it :)

“I can _totally_ reach the cereal box, Gerard!” Frank whines, as he and Gerard walk into their small apartment kitchen.

“Are you sure of that, _shorty_ _?_ _”_ Gerard teases, smiling down at his _adorably_ short boyfriend.

“I am _not_ short,” Frank grumbles, as they walk over to the cabinets.

“Sugar, you're five foot four, _twelve_ _year_ _olds_ are _taller_ than you,” Gerard giggles, “just let _me_ get the cereal box, _please_ _?_ _”_

“No, _I'm_ gonna get the cereal box.”

“I like your determination, sweetheart.”

Frank rolls his eyes and turns his attention to the cabinets while Gerard sits on one of the barstools and watches Frank.

Gerard couldn't help but giggle softly and grin widely at the sight of his boyfriend, on his tiptoes and arms stretched up high - looking like an _actual_ _kid_ _,_ trying to reach the cabinet handle to open the door.

“Sugar, let me get it,” Gerard says, in the mist of giggles.

“G, I'm perfectly capable of reaching this freaking handle,” Frank whines, “you're treating me like a _little_ kid.”

Gerard giggles at his boyfriend's pout and waves him off, telling him to continue.

Gerard went into a fit of laughter when he sees Frank _climb_ up onto the counter and plants his knees on the tiled surface.

Frank _finally_ reaches the handle and opens the small door, grabbing his favourite cereal, _Count_ _Chocula_ _._

“G, G, G, G!” Frank exclaims, hopping off the counter and rushing over to Gerard, “I got it!”

Gerard smiles down fondly at his love, “Well done, sweetheart.”

“I told you I could've reached it!”

“I'll remember to never doubt your abilities again,” Gerard says, chuckling softly, “now let's have breakfast, shall we?”

Frank giggles and hops over to the fridge.

_Fin_ _._


End file.
